


An unexpected love

by bandnerd_1395



Category: My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When XJ-9 aka Jenny is injured in a battle Nora tries to reboot her, but cannot and seeks help from an old classmate who isn't very fond of her, but they must put aside their differences in order to save the world. Once they start working together they see each other in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School can be tough for a robot

"Morning Jen!" Brad said enthusiastically.  
"Morning, why are you so chipper this morning?" Jenny asked confused.  
"Today is the day when we get to chose who runs for our school counsel, and this year I'm running for president."  
"Oh, well that's nice I'll vote for you."   
They walked in silence for awhile and when they got to school all was abuzz and when they saw Jenny it was like someone switched off a light switch.   
"Why is everyone so quiet?"  
"Well ya see robo-freak today is the day we all run for school office, and look who is running for president!" Tiff said truly angry.  
She was shocked when she saw her picture and a statement saying 'I save the world, now I'm here to save the school.'   
"Who did this?" Jenny said feeling her own anger swell.  
"Hey Jen it's okay we'll find out who did this."  
"Well more likely than not that robo-twit would have something to do with it." Britt said in her usual snooty voice.  
"What a bitch." Brad stated.  
"Well we knew what she was what I really like to know is who nominated me to run against you."  
"Relax Jenny there's no need to panic."  
"But that bastard is trying to ruin our friendship!" Jenny exclaimed unable to hide her anger any longer.  
"Don't worry about it Jenny that would never happen, hey do you think that Sheldon nominated you? I mean he does a have a huge crush on you."  
She thought about it for a long time, it did make sense. "Well let's go see."   
The duo walked in silence until they found Sheldon getting a drink of water. "Sheldon are you responsible for this?" Jenny asked still slightly pissed at the situation.  
His face turned bright red, and Jenny already knew the answer, but let him answer anyway. "Well, you see, I uh, yes." He said sheepishly.   
"How could you! People are not thinking I'm running just because I save the world, and worst off you are making me run against my best friend and I don't want to lose him as a friend either."   
"Alright I'll fix it." He said quietly.  
"You better." Was all she said.  
The rest of the day passed quickly enough despite the pop quiz in math class, but for Jenny the test was no big deal, considering she was a high tech robot. Once the school day was done she saw Sheldon come up next to her.   
"Well did you fix it?" She asked trying to contain her anger.   
"Well yes I did..."  
He was cut-off by a rather large explosion. When she was about to investigate her mom popped up through her chest.   
"XJ-9 you must check out Tremortin, I have been getting strange readings all day, and I'm not sure what they mean."  
She put her high school problems aside and was off to investigate her mom's new found worry. This was going to be a long day, her mom didn't know where it was coming from so she had to search all of Tremortin. Great. She thought. Another day of fighting crime right after school.


	2. Where do I go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jenny battles an unfamiliar robot she finds her self slowly getting defeated. How will she conquer this unknown robot?

Jenny was searching for any signs of movement while flying over her beloved Tremortin, she may not fit in very well, but she still loved living here just the same. The first day she was here she was afraid no one would except her, but she found a spiky headed red-head and they instantly became friends. She felt her circuits start to overheat, but she thought it was from too much flying so she landed. As soon as she landed she spotted the mayhem.  
"Um excuse me but so you mind cleaning up your mess, I mean really you come here and you don't even have the decency to clean up." She tsked him and went straight for him in a fist of fury.   
The robot instantly reacted and demolished the monkey looking fists.  
"Hey! I was using that." She shouted angrily at the machine.  
"Get out this is none of your concern." He shouted back equally pissed.  
"Look you hunk if old bolts, this is where I live and this is my town, so I'm gonna kick your rusty ass back to wherever you came from." She tried to do just that and failed once again.  
Dammit how does he keep doing that? It's like he knows all of my secrets, but that's impossible I have never even seen this guy before.  
"Look XJ-9, this is no longer your concern get out before I destroy you."  
She gasped slightly shocked he knew her name, but quickly gained her composure back. "Well rust bucket this is my concern because this place is where I live and you need to either clean up and act good or get the hell out of my town."   
"So be it."   
The simple statement made Jenny feel uneasy what was it about this robot thing that made her feel unusual? She tried everything to defeat this guy but kept coming up empty.  
"Now young robot girl, you will leave and I, Megaloid, will conquer this puny town, and eventually the world." He laughed an evil laugh, but Jenny could barely sense it, she quickly shit down and was paralyzed.   
"Mrs. Wakemen where is Jenny?" Brad asked frantically.   
"Well she was going to investigate some strange signals that I have been getting, but she should be back by now."  
Then they turned when they heard a nasally scream. "Where the hell could she have gone then, it's not like a 3 ton robot can just disappear."  
"First off Sheldon calm down, that panic will get us no where, second XJ-9 is not 2 ton she only weighs a little over 200 pounds, now we must go out and look for her."  
They searched the entire city until they found a rather big robot destroying the city, they all had the same concern Jenny wasn't stopping it, so she must have gotten badly damaged. They soon found her laying on the ground all the battery and damage looked pretty bad.   
"What happened to Jenny?" Tuck asked.  
"She got injured during battle." Mrs. Wakemen said in a saddened tone.  
"But, you can fix her right?" They all asked.  
She sighed, she figured to go with the truth, no sense in getting their hopes up. "I'm not so sure, she looks really bad on the outside, not to mention the damage the could be internally."   
Their faces fell. "Well, we can't just let her here to, uh, I guess just leave her here to be destroyed, can we?" Sheldon and Brad asked together.  
"No, if that robot is as bad as it looks, and if it did this to her, then we need to try everything we can to fix her." She said in a more determined tone than she felt.  
"But how? You said you can't work alone, and Sheldon may know a lot of sciencey stuff, but that doesn't mean he can repair a broken robot." Tuck asked.  
"No, I may have to ask someone who I know will not like it, but we may have no other choice."  
"Well who is it?" Brad asked.  
"My old rivalry and classmate Dr. Phineas Mogg."  
They all gasped, but unsure of why that was a bad thing. They would soon understand, but right now they had to get back to Mogg's house and ask for help. He wouldn't be easy to convince, but they had to try.


	3. Fixing is hard to do with arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nora seeks help from an old rivalry and classmate, he doesn't seem to like to help Nora, but helps anyway. Will their rivalry cause Jenny to be shut down forever?

Nora knocked on the door of her classmate's house.  
"Yes, how may I- Nora? What the hell are you doing here?"  
Nora sighed this was going to be harder than she thought. "Look Mogg, I know we have never seen eye to eye, but you must help me assemble XJ-9."  
He looked at her for a long time contemplating whether she was kidding or not. After some time he concluded that she was not kidding. "And why should I help you, you've always out shone me in every science fair and competition, why can't the all great Noreen Wakemen, fix her "daughter"?"  
Nora's patience was running thin, it usually did when dealing with Phineas Mogg, but she remained calm, yelling would not solve anything. "Look Mogg, I know we have had our differences and I would fix her myself, but this is far beyond anything that both of us have probably dealt with."  
He sighed. "What are you talking about Nora?"  
"This." She showed him her findings of something strange going on, then she showed him the picture of the robot looking creature destroying the whole city. He gasped at the sight of it.  
"You are very right Nora, I have never seen anything like this, maybe we should work together, two minds are better than one after all."  
"Thank you Mogg, I know we have had our issues and we never really worked on them before, but I thank you for helping me to reconstruct XJ-9."  
"Well if it'll save the world then, I must help out."  
The kids looked at each other, were they flirting? It seemed as if they were, but Mrs. Wakemen always said how much she hated Mogg. They all headed over to her house to fix Jenny. Brad really hoped that they could fix her, and not just to save the world, he always had these feelings for her. It sounded strange for a human to fall in love with a robot, but there was something about Jenny that made him feel extremely wonderful and happy. Not more then a few minutes into it that Mogg and Nora start to argue over how to start rebooting her.  
"Well she is my daughter, you didn't even like her, I don't even think you like her still." Yelled Nora.  
"Well if we do it my way it'll be more efficient than your old ways."  
"Old ways!? How dare you, I will have you know that my ideas are not old-"  
"No, the person coming up with them are."  
"Dammit Mogg, I am not older than you, remember we are the same age?"  
He smiled but there was no warmth behind it. "Look we did agree to put aside our differences to save the world, but that doesn't mean we have to talk."  
"Fine by me." Nora said with a hint of bitterness in her tone.  
She hated having to work with this man. She couldn't believe she had to work with him. It took them hours to rebuild her and they weren't even sure if this was going to work, this was just idea number one.  
"Well we will have to hook her up to a generator and hope this idea sticks." Nora said clearly upset.  
They all walked out of the room to give her a chance to reboot.  
"Thank you Mogg."  
He was stunned he didn't expect her to talk to him. "You're welcome."  
She sighed she's been such a fool for not being at least civilized towards him. "Look Mogg, I'm sorry that I yelled at you, I just, uh, I mean it's just that I'm worried about XJ-9 she is the closest thing that I have as a family and I don't want to lose her."  
He sighed. "No Nora you have nothing to apologize for, I should be sorry I mean I didn't even think about it that way, plus after how long we spent on her, I see why she calls you mom, you've put a personality in her."  
"I accept your apology, I know that we have had our differences throughout school, and I cannot thank you enough for helping me, but why did you help me."  
He held back a snort. "I already told you to save the world."  
She sighed. "Okay, would you like something?"  
"You're offering me something? Why?"  
"Call me crazy but I think we made a breakthrough up there fixing XJ-9."  
He sighed he felt it to, he never really hated Nora, in fact quite the opposite, but every time he would try to get the nerve to say how she felt, she would always say to her friends that she was devoting her life to science. It hurt him which was why he was always so nasty towards her. How can a beautiful lady like herself swear off dating? He glanced at Nora, forgetting that she had asked him if he wanted anything.  
"Oh, I'll just take some tea, I mean if it's not too much trouble."  
She raised an eyebrow but simply said, "No trouble at all, I'll be right back."  
He nodded watching her leave for the kitchen.  
Nora found the tea and started to boil the water, why oh why did she swear off dating in high school? She knew why but now all that seemed just a sad memory now. She remembered how her friend was seeing this boy and how her friend had caught him cheating, and she saw how that hurt her friend, she didn't want to feel that pain, so she put a wall around her heart and devoted her life to her next love science. She always had a thing for Mogg in high school, but never had the courage to say anything because she was fearful of rejection. She looked at the doorway where Mogg was sitting patiently for his tea. Could she still love this man?  
Could I still love Nora after all these years? Mogg thought to himself. He put a wall around his heart because the one woman he loved since he first met said she sworn off dating. Now here he was helping the woman that he loved for so long. Yes he did love her that was the real reason why he agreed to help her. Should he tell her that? Would she still say her life was devoted to science? He had to know, then he made his decision to tell her. If she rejected him than he would go back to science for good, but he had to tell her how he felt about her. She came back with two steaming cups of tea in hand.  
"Cream or sugar?" She asked. Damn she looked so beautiful that it took his breath away.  
"Please."  
They sat in silence both lost in their own thoughts. Mogg couldn't stand it anymore, he had to tell her.  
"Nora, to answer your earlier question, the real reason that I helped you today, was because..." He paused then figured just to get it out in one shot. "Is because I'm deeply in love with you and I have been ever since we first met, but I was afraid to say anything earlier because-" He was cut-off by a warm pair of lips on his. Then he realized Nora was kissing him, and he quickly kissed her back. Damn she was just how he imagined she would be, soft, passionate, and hungry.  
"Oh Phineas I have loved you ever since we met too, but I said what I said because my friend got hurt real bad by a guy and I was afraid that would happen to me too, so I swore off guys to protect myself. I'm sorry Phineas."  
"It's okay Nora, just as long as I have you now."  
"You do."  
They kissed again this time with more force, Mogg thought his heart would explode with love. They were both unaware that the boys had walked in and were all in shock.  
"What the-" Brad started but couldn't finish.  
They both jumped apart they were caught. Damn these kids needed bells. Nora thought.


	4. When noting else, at least there's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it seems that all hope is lost the one thing left for everyone is love.

The kids stood wide-eyed at the scene they had just witnessed. Surely they had imagined Nora kissing her enemy Mogg, right?   
"Hello kids, how is XJ-9?"  
It took them a moment to answer still too stunned to talk, but Brad snapped out of it and answered her.  
"Well, she is still charging, but what I would like to know is why in the hell were you kissing him?"  
Nora's cheeks flushed knowing there was no way to really explain it, she decided to tell them the truth. If that didn't work she would work on a different plan later.  
"Well, you see Mogg and I never really hated each other, though it may have seemed like it, we both got hurt when we were younger and were too afraid to approach each other, and well when we found out the truth about our little mix-ups and well... we knew we still loved each other, even if we didn't know it before."  
The kids looked shocked, and maybe even a little mad at her, but why?  
Sheldon and Brad yelled together. "What?! You mean to tell me that Jenny is practically dying in there, and you are down here making out with your supposed enemy?"   
Nora sighed. "Look children, XJ-9 may be a mess right now, but at least we all have love, and XJ-9 would love that and even if she doesn't make it we all still have each other and that's exactly what Jenny would like."  
They looked stunned by how she used her 'real' name instead of just numbers and letters, but they did understand what she meant.   
"Yea you know what she would want love, and I know exactly what I have to do about this." Brad said and ran up the stairs frantically.  
Once he was there he stood over her metal lifeless body and wondered why he never told her before.  
"Listen Jenny, I know why I never said this sooner, I guess because I never thought it would be possible, but none of that seems to matter now, I love you Jenny I love you so much and I know if you make this I will tell you this all over again."  
Somewhere deep down Jenny heard Brad's voice and she struggled to get up and moving, she heard love and she nearly felt her metallic heart melt, if that were possible. She had to wake up her mom was waiting for her, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon, and of course the world, but right now all that mattered was Brad had confessed his feelings towards her and now she needed to wake up. She felt her eyes loosen up and felt her parallelized body moving.   
"Brad?"  
"Shh... you're okay, now Jenny I love you."  
"I love you too, Brad."   
He smiled. "Oh Jenny I'm so glad you are alright, please don't scare us like that again."  
"I'll try, oh Brad I love you too." She couldn't help how it made her body buzz with pleasure, she loved him and that's all that matters.  
"I love you as well, but we should tell everyone else that you're okay."  
Jenny nodded and they headed downstairs. This was going to be a pleasant surprise.


	5. Love at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day love finally won all.

"XJ-9 you're alright!" Nora said relieved.   
"Yea I am but what the hell is Mogg doing here?" Jenny shouted clearly annoyed.   
"Oh well um when you were down I needed help to reboot you and although we have had our differences in the past he agreed to help me."   
Jenny looked confused still. "Ok but why is he still here?"   
Nora looked as if she were ready to burst from how red she was. "Well you see XJ-9 Mogg and I have had a realization when you were rebooting."  
"Oh and what is that?" Jenny asked eyeing Mogg suspiciously.  
"Well you see we both found out that we love one another and-"  
"Really? It seems odd that all of a sudden you guys fell in love."  
"Well that's the thing we always did but we put a wall around our hearts and focused on science only, we just now admitted that we fell for each other."  
Jenny was silent for a long time did she really just hear that or was her hearing still malfunctioning? She looked around the kitchen to find that everybody's eyes were serious and she knew that her mom was telling her the truth.   
"And I see that you and Bradly have found each other at last."   
The statement startled her until she realized that she was still holding hands with Brad.   
She laughed nervously. "Yea we did thanks to him I woke up sooner than expected."  
Her mom's expression was happy but she sensed something else there as well.  
"Mom is everything alright?"   
"Well that thing that tried to destroy you is still out there and well it needs to be stopped, but this time I have a plan."  
"Well let's go then." Jenny said.  
Once they got there she could see the damn creature who kept destroying her city.   
"Hey nobody destroys this city without getting severely injured!" Jenny yelled.  
Nora sat waiting for her plan to work and after about ten minutes she saw just that. She was relieved when she saw Jenny put the bomb in the most sensitive area of that thing.  
Once home they were all enjoying hot chocolate except Jenny of course.   
"Well we all know one thing for sure." Tuck said unexpectedly.  
"Oh and what's that?" They all asked.  
"Love wins every time."   
They held up their drinks and toasted to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these it all belongs to Nickelodeon and I do not make any money off this, this is all for fun. I know that usually Nora and Mogg hate each other, but I decided that sometimes when people don't like each other they end up having feelings for each other. Enjoy!


End file.
